Get Away From It All
by UpAllNightWriting
Summary: After NCIS is hit hard by the past few months, the DC team decides to head to LA for some fun in the sun. What happens when they meet up with the OSP team?
1. Chapter 1

**In Honor of the season finale of NCIS, I'm posting a small little story. It takes place, supposedly, in June after all that stuff's gone down... There's no spoilers for anything in here because I wrote this before the finale even aired. And, Believe it or not, this was originally a oneshot about a day at the beach with Kensi and Deeks... This takes place post season three/season nine. Since this is finished already, I'm going to post a chapter once a day just to keep people happy I suppose... It's only five chapters long, so that's why I'm not going to follow my weekly rule. Hope you like it!~ UpAllNightWriting**

Kensi sat on the beach, watching cute guys surf. She was laying on her towel and 'reading' a book, but that was just for show. Guys liked girls who read on the beach. So, keeping he cover, she turned the page when she heard footsteps in the sand. She glanced up and saw that it was a man. He simply sat down behind her and said "Whatcha reading, Fern?" "Oh my God Deeks you scared me!" Kensi said, sending the book flying. "Hey." he said, grinning like an idiot. "Eww. Get off my towel." Kensi said, pushing him into the sand. "Why?" Deeks asked, pretending to be offended. "Because you're wet. Were you surfing?" Kensi asked her partner. "Yep. That's what I do on the weekends." Deeks said, sitting on her towel. "Get- You know what, never mind." Kensi said, dropping the subject. "You never answered my question. What were you reading?" Deeks asked, looking at her tan face. "Um... The Hunger Games." "The Hunger Games? That's an awesome movie. Have you seen it yet?" Deeks said, getting excited. "No, I haven't. Why aren't you hanging out with your friends? Or, here's a better question. Why are you hanging out with your partner on a weekend?" Kensi asked accusingly.

"You're my friend." Deeks simply replied. "That's pathetic, Deeks." Kensi said, smiling. "Yeah, but you liked it." Deeks said, smiling back. Then his phone buzzed. "Let's see who misses Marty today!" Deeks exclaimed as he read the text. "Oh. Never mind. It's Callen." Deeks said, disappointed. "What's Callen want?" Kensi asked, curious. "He wants to know if I want to grab a beer with him. Wow he must be really desperate." "Yeah, Sam's on vacation with his family for the weekend. They went to see relatives in like Colorado or something." Oh. Well that explains it." Deeks said, getting up and putting his phone back in his swim trunks pocket. Kensi put her stuff back in her beach bag and walked with Deeks.

"I wonder what his name is." Deeks said as they walked back to his car to meet up with Callen at a bar. "Callen's?" Kensi asked, looking at her partner. "Yeah. How many names start with G? I mean seriously! Gabriel, Garrett, George, Geoff, Gavin, Gary." "G is so not a Gary. ' Kensi said, laughing. "Out of all those, I think he's a Garrett. But Gavin is a really cool name." Deeks said as they arrived at his car. It had a surfboard strapped to the top. Kensi always admired his car. It smelled like pine, and was completely clean. And best of all, it was a shinny bright yellow. They talked a bit more as they drove the scenic route to downtown LA. They passed a car with two guys in it who were rocking out to dubstep. The windows were rolled down in the black car, but the music wasn't blaring. Kensi looked over because she liked the artist. She swore she recognized the driver.

"Deeks! Do you recognize that guy?" Kensi said, pointing to the driver. "Hey, come on Tony, what did I tell you?" the driver shouted above the music. "That I would love LA!" The man called Tony said. "I've never seen either of them." Deeks said after he took a look over. "I can't believe Vance let the whole team take a week off!" the driver said, turning the music down a bit. "Yeah, Gibbs was all up in his face about it. I was eavesdropping outside his office." Tony said. The other man spoke again. "Cynthia let you do that?" "I paid her twenty bucks! What do you think I am, stupid? I came prepared! Rule number three, right?" Tony asked. "I don't know or care right now, DiNozzo. Just finish the story" the other man said, sounding a bit agitated.

"Fine Tim! So Gibbs said something like 'Director Vance, my team has been through a very hard past couple weeks, the least you could do is give them a week's vacation! And then Vance said 'Gibbs, I'm the director of NCIS, not you!' It was so funny to listen to." Tony said over the music. Kensi looked over at Deeks. "Did you hear that? Those guys work for NCIS, too! That's so weird!" Kensi rolled down he window and yelled across the way. "Hey, Tony!" she said, sticking her head out the window. "You look like Monty, Fern!" Deeks commented "Just stick your tongue out and you'll be spot on!" he chimed. "Who wants to know? Kensi heard Tony yell. "I'm Special Agent Kensi Blye. I work with NCIS, too!" "Hey! Nice to see you again, Kensi! I'm Special Agent McGee, I came down when you guys were getting started." McGee said. "Oh, right! Where are you guys going?" Kensi asked "Nowhere. We're just driving around." Tony yelled from the passenger seat. "Well, we're going to a bar with Special Agent Callen, you remember him right, McGee? " Kensi asked. 'Yep. Gibbs talks about him every so often." "Follow us, we can all have a drink!" Kensi said "Alright, will do!" McGee said as he rolled up the window. Kensi did the same. "So, where do they work?" Deeks asked. "HQ in DC. The driver, Tim McGee was here four years ago. Before your time. Way before. They're gonna follow us to the bar." Kensi told he partner. "Sweet." Deeks said. Kensi fished her phone out of her bag. "Well. I'll call Callen."

**So, what do you think? Is it good so far? Let me know! Oh, reader... You have no idea what happens when these guys meet up. But, I hope you stay and read about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, we left off ok last time... But will we stay this way? The end of the chapter will bring some answers to that question. Enjoy!**

After a few minuets, they got into downtown LA, where the traffic wasn't so bad for once. They got to the bar in twenty minuets, where Callen greeted them out front. "I see we picked up some tourists!" he said, looking at Tim and Tony as they got out of their shiny black car. "Tony, this is Special Agent Callen, Callen, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo." Tim introduced them, since he was the only one who knew both of them. "And this Dective Marty Deeks, LAPD." Kensi said, introducing the three men. "Nice to meet you, Marty." Tim said. "Call me Deeks." he said with a smile. "Ok, then nice to meet you Deeks." Tony said, shaking his hand. "Awesome. Ok, so me and Fern are going to grab some drinks. We'll be right back." Deeks said, looking over at Kensi and pointing inside. "No, I'll be right back. He'll be in a duffle bag. Slung over my shoulder." Kensi said, punching him in the arm. Callen laughed as they went off, bickering about Kensi toting duffle bags around, and how that's kind of suspicious, according to Deeks.

"Fern?" Tony asked, confused. "Yeah. A few years ago, they were in a club undercover and Deeks decided that Kensi's club name was going to be Fern because there was a fern in front of him. It kind of stuck..." Callen said, clearing things up. "Ok... that's a little odd..." Tim said.

"So how did you guys meet up?" Callen asked. "Well, we were driving the scenic route around the beach, you know, listening to dubstep and all, and we were talking about the job. So then I was talking about how Gibbs convinced Vance to let us have vacation and what not, when I hear somebody yell my name." Tony said. "Yeah. So I looked over and realized it was Kensi. She asked us where we were going, we said nowhere, then she said to follow her and now were here." Tim concluded.

"You know, I should probably call Zi. She'll be wondering where we are." Tony said, getting his phone out of his pocket. "Whose Zi?" Callen asked again. 'Special Agent Ziva David. She's on our team. She came to LA with us. Gibbs is no doubt vacationing in his basement with a bottle of jack Tony and I gave him." Tim said before Callen could ask.. "Hey, Zi... Yeah, we're fine... No, we're at a bar!... With some people who work with NCIS in LA... No, the OSP team...Yeah, do you remember that?... Oh, right. Touchy subject... Hey, I'm sorry!... Ok. Fine. Agree to disagree... Yeah, it's called Sunset Bar... On the corner of Palm Drive and 10th Street... Jeez, Ziva!... I said I was sorry!... OK! Good bye!" Tony said, walking back to their table outside in the warm afternoon sun.

"God, she is a ball of fire. Ziva'll be here in thirty. If she doesn't get lost." "Why did Gibbs push for vacation time?" Callen asked, starting the conversation back up. He was no Nate, but as soon as he asked Callen could tell they both didn't want to share. "Hey look who's back! Me and Fern!" Deeks said, walking up with a tray of beers in his hand. He was wearing a waiter's uniform. "What? I went undercover because the guy at the bar said he couldn't give me five beers!" Deeks said when everyone looked at him funny.

"Well, Johnny, why don't you take a seat and give the real Johnny his clothes back." Callen said, reading the name tag and scolding him. "You're not proud of my smart thinking? I'm offended!" Deeks said. "They thought he was crazy because he wouldn't stop calling me Fern." Kensi said. "You know what, Kensi?" Tony said. "What?" Kensi asked, taking a seat next to Callen. "You remind me of Ziva." he stated. "Yeah, you're kinda right, Tony. She does." Tim said, backing up his partner. "Who's Ziva?" Kensi asked, confused. "Here. Look." Tim pulled out his phone and showed the three agents a picture of their whole team. He zoomed in on Ziva, who was standing in between Tony and Gibbs.

"Wow. She's hot." Deeks blatantly said. "Tony chucked. "Yeah? Don't say that to her face..." "Why not?" he asked. "Kensi, what would you do if Deeks told you right now that you were hot?" Tim asked. "I would drop him." Kensi simply stated, looking up at her partner. Tony laughed. "She might drop you," he started, 'But out ninja's ex-Mossad. Israeli." Tim continued. "So she'd probably shoot you!" Tony finished. Deeks gulped. "I'm- I'm gonna go change back into my clothes." he said, running back into the bar. "Is she really ex-Mossad? Kensi asked, thinking they would say no. "Yep. Flesh and blood. Her daddy's the director." Tim said. When ever they met fellow feds, Tim and Tony always loved to play the 'my partner is ex-Mossad' card. It really got people's attention. Kensi looked back at the picture. "Do you mind?" She asked Tim, picking up his phone. "Nope. Go ahead." he said, picking up his beer. "Thanks." she replied. Team Callen had never taken a picture all together.

"We should take a team picture sometime, Callen." She said, looking up at him. "Ha. We can try on Monday, but I have a feeling that would never happen. Eric will probably run away, Nell right behind him. Sam will slowly scoot away, and Hetty won't do it." he said. She swiped back to the next picture. It was in the same place, but there was a red headed woman standing next to Gibbs. And Director Vance wasn't standing there. "When was this taken?" Kensi asked, showing the men across from her the photo. "I didn't know you still had that." Tony said, somberly. "And the one before." Tim said, looking over at his sad friend. "Um... that was taken seven years ago... the red haired woman is the late Director Jenny Shepherd." Tim answered. Tony put his head on the table and ran his fingers though his dark, thick hair. When he sat up, he drank the rest of his beer and left to get another. He really went to the bathroom to cry.

**I can only imagine what Ziva was saying on the other end of that phone call. TeeHee. I don't know why, I just felt like making Tony emotional about LA! I think if he ever went back, he would be sad. But hey, that's just me... And also, I have decided that I like it so much when Deeks calls Kensi Fern, that every time I write about the LA team, Deeks calls her Fern at least once. Because that is very funny and I enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I begin, a shoutout to NCISElf, who reviews every chapter of every story and subscribes and all that jazz. You are my 'personal McMuse', as Tony might say. Back to the story- So there's a little bit of sad Tony towards the beginning, and this is also where the Densi and Tiva starts up. Enjoy!**

Tony sat in the bathroom for what seemed like an hour. he kew it, just knew it that coming to LA would open up those wounds. He couldn't wait for Ziva to get there. Tony heard the bathroom door open, then a loud crashing sound. He heard what sounded like Deeks cussing and slamming the stall door shut, grumbling about trash cans. Tony decided to come out at the same time as the police officer, so he took some paper towels and wiped the tears off his face. Tony walked out of the bathroom just as Deeks walked out of his stall. Tony grabbed another beer and popped the lid. He put a smile on his face ads walked outside, Deeks right behind him.

Kensi swiped the screen again, and Jenny was gone. There stood a dark haired woman next to Tony, and the man with brown hair and glasses wasn't there either. "Who's that?" Kensi asked. "Special Agent Kate Todd." "I heard about her a long time ago. She was killed by the ah terrorist, right?" Callen said, sitting up and joining the conversation. Tony was back with a beer and a red face, and Deeks was right behind him with his jeans and swim shirt on. It had dried off by now. Finally, the five all sat down a the table and started to share happy memories with each other. Tim recalled first. "Ok, guys. Here's a good story. You want to know why you never hurt Tony?" he asked. "Come on, Tim. Not this story!" Tony said, laughing. "Why?" Deeks asked, leaning in. "Because then you'll have to give him painkillers! The first time he was given painkillers with our team now, he was loopy for the whole day. They mess up his mind. You shoulda seen him. At one point, he was going around and asking people if they wanted him to do their hair! But we had a big case, so we couldn't send him home. We just quarantined him in Abby's lab for a while."

"Yes. It was pretty funny. He even asked me if I wanted a pony for my birthday... I just slapped him like this." Ziva said, coming over and headslapping him. "Hey! Ziva's here!" Tim said. "OUCH!" Tony wailed as she hit him. "You two had me worried for a while. I called Gibbs and he just said do not worry about it. But then you called and all was well." Ziva said, taking a seat at the empty chair next to Tony. "Ziva can also kill you eighteen different ways with a paperclip." Tony said, putting his arm around her and giving her a hug. Ziva looked over at him with wild eyes. Tony immediately retrieved his arm and took a sip of his beer. Tim looked over at Tony like 'dude did you seriously just do that?' Tony shot him a look that basically said to drop it. Tim smiled and texted Abby-

Tim: Abby! Tony just put his arm around Ziva!

Abby: OMG NO WAY?

Tim: Not even kidding!

Abby: Where r u guyz?

Tim: At a bar in LA... We met up with the some guys from the OSP team...

Abby: Cool. Tell Callen I said hi. I'm at a concert. Dubstep. u wood like it. I'll take sum video 4 u.

Tim: Cool thnx. TTYL Abbs.

Abby: KK. Let me kno if anything else happens.

Tim: will do.

Tim returned his phone to his pocket and looked up. Deeks had his arm around Kensi, and she didn't seem to mind... much. He wondered if they were dating. Anyways, Deeks was the next to share. "So I'm riding this dirt bike in the desert with Kenz, when we spot the missing marines. So Kensi says 'We need to lure them out.' And I'm all over the action, right? So I'm like 'I'll go.' So, I go and ride into the camp, and these guys are like get him! So I ride off, and these two guys hop onto ATVs and start chasing me. Now I've got two dudes with guns tailing me in ATVs, and I turn down this hill and I start to loose control, plus the guys stop and start shooting at me so at this point I'm like 'Holy crap I'm gonna die.' Then a couple bullets hit my bike and I fly up in the air. When I land, I can barley breathe, so I just play dead for a while. Meanwhile, Kenz is yelling in my ear and she starts freaking out thinking I'm dead. Then one of the guys drives off and tells the other to make sure I'm dead. So, when the guy reaches me and kicks me over, I spring up and shoot the guy. Then I drove off with his ATV screaming 'Take that! No one can kill me!" Deeks said with excitement.

"That's interesting..."Ziva said, not sure how to respond. "Ziva's probably got a million awesome Mossad stories." Tony said, looking over at his co worker. "I do. But they will give you nightmares for years. I am not sure you will be able to handle them, DiNozzy." Ziva said, taping his nose. "Do any of you guys have pets?" Tim asked, trying to change the subject. "I've got a dog, Monty." Deeks said. "Mutt." Callen said. Up until that point, he'd just been sitting quietly, sipping his beer, and listening to every one's stories.

"Hey, Callen." Tony asked, looking at the mysterious man. "Hmm?" Callen said, leaning in. "How long have you known Gibbs?" he asked, wanting to fill in a chapter of his bosses' life. "Oh, about fifteen years now. Ever since I joined the agency, pretty much." Callen said, making a rough estimate. "Wow, that's a long time. What kind of stuff did you guys do together?" Tony asked, curious about Gibbs' past. He never talked about it. 'Probably because it was just too fricken depressing' he thought. "Well, there was that mission in Russia... and then, of course, the time we went to Australia. That was a mess." Callen said, arousing Tim and Ziva's curiosity. "Gibbs has been to Australia?" she said, stunned. Callen just chuckled."There's so much you guys don't know."

Callen told them of epic tales of Leroy Jethro Gibbs' past, Deeks told them of particularly fun college parties (only Tony paid much attention to those), Kensi told them of her life running around on her own, Tony told them epic tales of Leroy Jethro Gibbs' more recent past, Tim told them of life moving from Navy base to Navy base (he'd even lived in Hawaii for a short time!), and Ziva told them of her action packed adventures with Mossad and her family. Tony had already had about one to many drinks, and Tim could tell that this wasn't going to turn out good. So, Tim wasn't surprised when Tony stood up and said, "Story time was fun, guys! But, seriously, let's have some fun!"

**Uh oh. Tony gets drunk. That is not going to turn out good. Well... maybe... stay tuned to find out what exactly happens.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok. There's an unlikely pairing in this chapter. I hope you find it interesting and/or . I just kind of thought that this would be an interesting thing to explore. Enjoy!**

By eleven o' clock, Tony and Deeks were too drunk to stand, so when a waitress told them they were closing for the night, the remaining four were faced with a challenge. They discussed for a minuet, and it was decided that Kensi and Ziva would carry their partners to the car. Callen and tim ran a head to get the doors,and tim pulled out his phone and discretely took video for Abby. Tim was wide awake, so they let him drive. Callen sat in the passenger seat, Kensi and Ziva piled into the back of Deeks' hummer and tony and Deeks slept on the way home. Kensi and Ziva weren't exactly sober either, but they weren't exactly drunk. Callen and tim were the only ones who were in their right minds. "So, how's working in DC?" Callen asked on the long drive back to the hotel where the agents were staying. "Well, it's... challenging." Tim said, trying to find the right words to say. "I heard something was going on up there a while ago." Callen continued. He wanted to find out what went on. He felt it was good to know about what was going on around the agency. "Crazy guy targeted the Navy Yard. People died." Tim said, not wanting to think about it. "Two agents died out here as well. Stuff happens, right?" Callen said, playfully punching Tim in the arm and forcing a smile. "Yeah, I guess. Here." Tim said, fishing his cell out of his pocket.

"What?" Callen asked, a bit confused. "Put you number in. It's nice to have somebody to talk to who gets what pain is like." Tim looked over and smiled. Callen navigated to his contacts and typed what he knew of his name in. G Callen. Then his phone number. 555- 3943. he put Tim's cell in the cup holder and looked at the slightly younger driver. "What do you mean by who understands pain? Isn't that Gibbs area of expertise?" Callen said, looking back at the sleeping agents. Kensi and Ziva had also fallen asleep in the bed of the trunk. "Well, yeah. But sometimes his heart to heart conversations are more like 'you talk, I'll stare at you until you figure out what you needed to know in the first place.' Believe me, I've been there. It's basically useless for a guy like me.

I've never really felt pain. Sure, I've watched people die, killed people, and lost co workers and partners, but compare me to the rest of my team. And yours, too. Gibbs has been shot who knows how many times, Tony's broken more noses and gotten more concussions than I care to keep track of, not to mention how many times he's almost died, Ziva's been captured by Somali's, plus God knows what's happened to her with Mossad, and you've been shot five times in one minuet. And then there's family. Gibbs' mom died, then his wife and daughter were killed, Tony's mom died when he was eight, Both Ziva's mom and two siblings are dead, Abby's parents are dead, Ducky's parents are dead, you have no family in the first place, Kensi's dad is dead, but me, I've got a mom, a dad, and a sister who all love me. My family's not perfect, but no one's is. Sure, me and my dad have our differences, but nothing like Tony and his father, or Ziva's either. We can talk to each other without yelling and screaming. It's not that easy, but we still do it. Yet I work with people who have every clue as to what it feels like. Pain is something I've never really, truly known." Tim said.

"So when you've got problems, no one really takes them seriously." Callen said, hoping he understood. "Exactly. But you seem like a guy who gets it. Someone who knows what it might feel like to have problems. Like bad dreams, or unsettling encounters. Things that you talk to with a friend." Tim said, looking over at Callen "But Tony's your friend." he pointed out. "Tony blows pretty much everything out of whack. It's too hard to ground him so he can actually discuss with him. He doesn't like opening up, showing emotion. I guess he thinks I'm still the Probie and I need to be shielded from everything bad in the world. Ziva had faced worse, so she sees that regular stuff is the equivalent of a paper cut. Gibbs is... well. You probably know." Tim said, sighing. "It just feels like, at times, I've got no one to turn to."

Callen looked into the man's eyes. They were filled with sorrow. He had tears in his eyes. "Hey, day or night. You can count on me, pal." Callen said. He felt something between Tim and himself. Like the brother he never had. Like the family he'd always wanted. Callen was grateful for that special bond, even if had only been made in forty five minuets or less.

A few minuets later, Tim stopped the car in front of a fairly decent hotel. "Here we are. Brace your self. DINOZZO! GET UP!" Tim yelled. ""I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to spill the milk! I jus-" Tony stopped himself when he saw the looks on Callen and McGee's faces. Crap. Now the probie knew Tony had dreams about his dead mother. "Um... Bad dream." Tony said, pushing the still slumbering Deeks away from him. Tony was still drunk, but not as bad as before. So, he was tasked with waking Deeks up. "I don't think these guys are going anywhere but your room for the night. That ok with you, Tim?" Callen asked, trying vainly to wake Kensi up. Tim carefully prodded Ziva, remembering the last time somebody messed with her when she was sleeping. "Uh, yeah. That's cool with me." Tim said, poking Ziva where she was ticklish. She slowly woke up, much to the delight of Tim. "Zi, it's time to go back to the room." Tim said, gently helping her up. "DEEKS!" They heard Tony yell from the backseat. "Huh? I- I'm up, mom!" Deeks said, also fairly embarrassed when he realized what he said. "Where are we?" he asked, slurring his words at the end. Nobody decided to respond. Tony could walk, but Deeks was a bit tipsy still. Ziva was trying as hard as she could to walk straight, but she would have failed for the cops.

Callen gave up on waking Kensi up, so he just picked her up and walked in with Tim behind their intoxicated partners. Tony was supporting Deeks, and Ziva was clinging to Tony's shoulder. Tim walked in first and the clerk at the desk looked bewildered. "They partied a bit to hard..." Tim said as they passed by. She just nodded and went back to her game of solitaire on her computer. They crammed everybody into the elevator and rode it up to the ninth floor. The rag tag group of drunks, half drunks, and sobers stumbled into room 32 and slept.

**So. What did you think of Callen and Tim? Yes? No? I just thought it would be really interesting to explore what a friendly relationship between them would be like. And I've come to the conclusion that that whole subject might have to be a different FanFiction...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here's the end of my first story! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, subscribed, and read this far. I had a hard time figuring out how to end it, but I think it's a decent ending... Partially inspired by the NCIS Office Romance Marathon on USA. And the ending is pretty paring packed Just because I love Tiva and Densi, in that order. Speaking of those... Enjoy!**

When Tim woke up the next morning, he sat up from the couch where he had slept the previous night. Callen had fallen asleep in the armchair next to him. Tim walked into the bedroom to get some clean clothes. He smiled when he looked up from his open suitcase. In one twin bed, Kensi and Deeks were asleep, both with smiles on their faces. They hadn't even bothered to take their clothes off. Deeks had his arm around the woman, just like did the previous day. Tim looked around for his phone and when he finally found it, he took a picture. Abby loved office romance. Tony was starting to stir, but he was to hungover to really stay awake long. Good thing they were on vacation, other wise Gibbs would probably slap him silly. Tim looked over to find Tony and Ziva sleeping on top of the covers as well, still in their clothes from last night. Tony looked over at her and smiled. He realized Tim was there and looked him straight in the eye and said, "She's my favorite." and almost immediately fell back asleep. He put his arm around her as well and when Tim was sure he was sound asleep, he took a picture. What a sight.

He quickly changed, grabbed his laptop and walked back into the living room/kitchen, where he found Callen brewing some coffee. "Mmm. Smells good. Thanks, Callen." Tim said, sitting back down on the couch. "No problem. Where's everybody else?" he asked, looking back at the agent. "Sleeping. Look at these." Tim said, walking over to the kitchen area. He pulled up the pictures and showed his friend. "They're perfect for each other!" Callen said sarcastically. "Yeah, i know, right?" Tim wasn't kidding. "When I walked in, Tony woke up and said 'She's my favorite' then just fell asleep. "Well, maybe someday Kensi and Deeks will realize it." Callen said, getting two mugs from the cabinet. "I think Tony and Ziva realize it, but it's impossible because of-" Tim was cut off.

"Rule 12.- Never date a co worker." Callen said. "I was there when Gibbs proclaimed that. And when I say proclaimed, I mean it. It was right after he'd gotten back from his op in Paris with Jenny. It was almost scary to be around him for the following few days. I personally liked the former rule. Rule 12- Always have your partner's six. It suited me better." Callen explained. Tim smiled and grabbed a cup of his personal poison. He leaned up against the grimy counter. It still had residue of a previous stain on it. 'Pop' thought Tim. It was sticky, so Tim shifted to the left as not to ruin his crisp shirt. "Yeah. Well, relationships like those are more than just being partners and working together everyday. I can tell that they've got more than just each other's backs. And I'll love the day when they realize it."

**AWWWWW! Was that not cute? What did you think? Did you like the pairings? It's kinda hard to believe that was originally a oneshot about a day at the beach with Kensi and Deeks. Thanks again so so much for reading! See you soon, and don't forget to review! ~UpAllNightWriting**


End file.
